


Brief Moment in Time

by Castalie



Series: The Night [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitute, Gritty, M/M, Prostitution, allusion to non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/pseuds/Castalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Story written in 2005] Jim wishes he'd been able to give this to Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Story refers at one point to rape that happened in the past.

The loft was quiet but for the moans and whimpers that came from upstairs. The vestiges of what - apparently - had been a romantic evening were still visible, both in the living room and the kitchen.

After Jim had finished with his paperwork, he'd gone straight to Rainier to pick up Blair. It still amused him no end that he was dating a "brainiac" like Blair, but it was working. Boy, was it ever. Jim was no slacker in the brain department himself, but he was no geek and he'd never really been attracted to them. This constantly amused him since, he had to be honest, Blair was a geek extraordinaire. But it obviously wasn’t a problem - the exception that proved the rule, he supposed.

Blair was... well, he was _Blair_ , and apparently that was explanation enough.

After coming back to the loft, they'd spent a quiet, relaxing evening together, although both were in an almost perpetual state of arousal because they both knew what would happen that night.

  


* * *

Blair arched up beneath Jim and moaned as their cocks - finally, blissfully - came into contact. Jim moved against him, a groan of his own following; the friction almost made him see stars.

"You think it's good now?" Jim asked huskily in Blair's ear as he nibbled a path from neck to earlobe. "This is _nothing_. I'm gonna make you fly, babe. You won't ever want to feel another body inside you."

"Fuck, Jim!" Blair's hands clenched on the other man's hips, pulling Jim even harder against him; he craved more contact, wanted to feel the strong body pressed against his. Chest to chest, cock to cock, Jim's thighs between his own since the older man was comfortably nestled between Blair's spread legs, bent at the knees; he was cradling Jim in an erotic embrace, intent on never letting him escape.

"You feel so good, Chief, so fucking good." Jim pushed yet again. "You're beautiful like this - so fucking sexy. Slicked with sweat," he licked the hollow of the young man's neck as he said it, "flushed, trembling and hard - just for me. You don't know what it does to me." He moved his hips, grinding harder, making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Man, you're killing me," Blair groaned. His eyes riveted to Jim's face, he opened his mouth in a blatant invitation to be kissed. Jim didn't hesitate and happily obliged, immediately kissing his lover with deep passion. Their tongues playfully fought for dominance until Blair let Jim win and surrendered totally to his partner.

Still kissing Blair, Jim slightly shifted position so that he was now kneeling, upper body bent over his companion's. He spread Blair's legs a little wider in order to have better access to his ass.

His hands still slick with the lube they'd used to coat their cocks a few minutes ago, Jim softly roamed a finger along Blair's cleft, reveling in the shiver that ran through the sturdy body under his own.

Jim knew that the tremor had nothing to do with fear; it was born of anticipation and excitement. Blair might still be a tad nervous, but Jim had no doubt that it was a good kind. First times were always a bit scary. Blair had fooled around, both with former lovers and with Jim, but he'd never been penetrated. Jim remembered his own first time on the receiving end; it had been both exciting and scary, awkward and playful.

He had every intention of making it forever memorable for Blair - not because it was the first time, but because it would be so _good_ he would always cherish the memory. He wanted to make it a wonderful experience... although, from the looks of it, he was already doing just that. There was no mistaking the meaning behind the raspy sighs and moans, the shivering body, or the heavy smell of arousal that clung to them both. Blair was turned on and relaxed; they both were.

They were ready for the next step.

After he'd caressed and teased Blair's cleft for a little while - allowing the body sprawled under him to relax even more - he entered Blair with a finger. Slowly.

Blair didn't even hiss. It wasn't the first time Jim had fingered him. They'd both prepared for the day when they would go all the way. Jim had wanted to make Blair’s first time as painless as possible, and they'd engaged in a lot of ass play. Which meant that tonight, Blair was not only comfortable with what Jim was doing to him, but eager for more. He pushed back on the finger.

Jim chuckled. "I get the message, Chief. But I'll do it my way. Long and slow - and you know how much I love to play with your ass. Don't spoil my fun."

He used a second finger and fucked Blair that way for what felt like an eternity to the younger man. Blair kept his eyes on him the whole time, until he couldn't stand it anymore. When a powerful rush of pleasure overwhelmed him, he cried out and arched his head, bucking under his lover; his eyes closed of their own volition.

"Shit, Jim, Stop! I swear I'm going to explode if you keep that up." He licked his lips. "I'm ready - fuck me, please!"

Jim's eyes dilated at Blair's begging and he didn't protest this time. He positioned himself and with one hand guided himself into his lover, while the other caressed the flushed face. He slid into Blair with a careful stroke, giving the young man the time to get used to the hard cock slowly breaching him. He bent lower over Blair and showered his face with tiny kisses, taking his lover's mouth at last and making Blair's gasp his own.

When Jim was buried to the hilt, he stopped. It wasn't exactly easy - his body had a different idea of what it wanted to do at the moment - but _he_ was the one in control. For a little while, at least.

"I'm okay, Jim," Blair answered the silent question. He wriggled experimentally and clenched a little around the length inside him, biting his lip when the movements produced sensations he'd never really experienced before.

"Damn, Chief," Jim whispered tightly. "Warn a guy before you do that, will you?"

"Sorry."

But it was clear that Blair was anything but repentant. He was adjusting to the strange feeling of being so thoroughly filled by someone. It had hurt and burned a little, at first, but Jim had prepped him so well that the pain had faded away quickly. Now he was left almost crazy with need - but he was also realizing the power it gave him. He was being taken by Jim - obviously - but with sudden insight he knew that, just as Jim took him, _he_ was taking Jim as well. Completely. Totally.

It was exhilarating.

He reached a hand to Jim and hauled him closer so that they could share another kiss. When they drew apart, he smiled.

"I think I _really_ need you to move, Jim. Because I'm afraid I'm going to die. Or worse, come before you even thrust once."

Jim chuckled. "Glad we understand each other, because I can't wait to fuck you into the mattress, Chief," he rasped predatorily.

He knelt a little straighter and finally started to rock inside Blair. His hands came around his lover's bent knees, clenching and unclenching on the quivering thighs.

"I can't believe," Blair gasped after a particularly vicious stroke - he could only call it vicious since it seemed it was trying to kill him with pleasure, "that you're finally fucking me. God!" He arched up almost violently, making Jim hold his legs tighter.

Then he stopped talking and just forgot about everything but the presence of Jim, in him for the first time, and surrounding him. Blair didn’t need anything more right this minute because _Jim_ was everything.

Blair abandoned himself completely and found his own rhythm mirroring Jim's, as if he’d always known the steps of that dance. His own hands never left his lover's hot skin, encouraging him, showing him how much he wanted it - how much he loved him.

When they finally came, both men shared another kiss, savoring it as if it would be their last kiss on Earth. They rode their orgasms together, still entwined and touching every inch of skin they could, wanting to imprint themselves on the other. They clung to each other so tightly that they knew there would be marks when morning came. It didn't matter though; quite the opposite, in fact.

They would welcome anything to remember this night; anything to remember what they'd shared. The bruises would last a few days. When the sensations themselves had faded away, the marks would tell their own stories.

Finally - after Jim had tenderly cleaned Blair and then himself - they lay on their sides, Blair's back against Jim's front, neither of them willing to completely break the physical connection they'd just shared. They rested for awhile, content to do nothing but softly caress each other - Jim's hand running up and down on Blair's thigh, Blair's hand slightly behind him so that it was resting on Jim's leg. His fingers rubbed the skin in tiny circles, almost absent-mindedly.

  


* * *

Jim was starting to wonder if Blair had fallen asleep when the younger man turned in his arms and crept over him until he was straddling Jim's thighs. His hands rested proprietarily on the hard chest. He gazed at Jim, not smiling, exuding something powerful; he almost took Jim's breath away. Blair was beautiful like this. Debauched and sated, never losing his edge... it was a wonderful look on him.

Blair didn't say anything, just stroked Jim softly; not trying to arouse, merely showing his contentment silently.

Jim raised a hand and cupped the nape of Blair's neck, pulling him close. He couldn't resist that intent look; he had to taste it somehow. He licked the lips and they kissed lazily, languidly before drawing apart.

"I wonder sometimes, you know?" Blair whispered.

Without needing to be told what the topic was, Jim nodded. Yes, he did know. He wondered too.

"What if my first time had been just like that?" Blair asked anyway. He bent and kissed Jim again, this time leading the kiss, apparently needing constant contact with his lover. His hold on Jim's legs tightened as well. Blair was never needy, it was just that sometimes, he needed Jim more than words could express. There was a difference.

"What if things had been different? What then?" His hands pressed harder again Jim’s chest, nails briefly digging into the flesh, and a part of him enjoyed how his lover didn’t even flinch.

"But you don't like to dwell on ‘what if’s," Jim finished for him.

"But I don't like to dwell on ‘what if’s," Blair agreed. He started a very subtle rocking motion that, at any other time, would have ignited fire from Jim.

Not right now though. Now wasn't the time, even if he'd been able to get it up so soon after coming - though, with a lover as skilled as Blair was, Jim wouldn’t be worried if Blair wanted to start again. But Blair wasn't asking for an encore. They both needed some time to let go the fantasy and come back to reality.

A reality where the first time had meant pain, tears and humiliation. A reality that involved a boy too young to understand that he had a right to say ‘no’, and be heard when he did.

Which was why this particular fantasy of theirs - _both_ Blair's and Jim's, equally - was one of their favorites, if not their number one favorite. Because, for just a little while, it put things right that had gone so very wrong so long ago. Because it gave Blair the right to choose, and Jim the chance to give Blair back something he'd lost.

They didn't play out this particular fantasy often. They saved it for special cases, because it was a _special_ fantasy; it meant a lot more than just role-playing and exploding orgasm. It was exquisitely intense, but it also had the power to unleash a lot of memories best forgotten. However, they both knew how to handle its aftermath.

"Do you really see it?" Jim suddenly asked, seemingly out of the blue.

This time it was Blair who didn't need to be told what was being asked.

"Yes, I do." He spread his arms. "This is the loft - high ceiling, light coming from the balcony." He pointed in front of him at the dark wall against which the bed had been installed.

"Oh," Jim said noncommittally, face upturned a second as he'd followed Blair's motion. "We have a balcony now?" he asked, facing Blair again.

"We do, Ellison. A big balcony, which we use when the weather deigns to be warm. We drink beer, we relax, we might even fuck under the stars."

"Nice addition, Chief," Jim approved.

"I think so too. And here?" he said, pointing this time to his right, in the direction of the table. "Are the stairs. If we weren't so very lazy, we would go down and start cleaning up the mess we made when we came home."

"Me from the station, you from Rainier - well, both of us from Rainier, actually."

Blair's eyes narrowed. "You have something to say about that?"

"Nothing, Chief. You made it clear you were the one in charge of our alternate universe lives."

Blair snorted at that. "Right." He knew that Jim had a problem with the fantasy life he'd created for them. He couldn't give it up though; he'd used that fantasy of a perfect life since he was a kid. It was only after he met Jim that he'd built something solid that he never altered, other than a few insignificant details - a fireplace here, a balcony there. The rest, he didn't change anymore. But he knew that Jim tried to keep track of the few changes he made, because the other man knew that Blair added things depending on what he might need at the time.

From the lack of reaction on his part, it was clear that Jim believed the balcony to be no more than a sudden craving for light and semi-outdoor activities. Blair had the feeling he might be offered lunch at the park the next day.

He'd see.

Blair chose not to press the subject; it didn’t matter. He kissed Jim one last time before leaving his comfortable, human seat and lying down, his head resting on Jim's shoulder. He smiled when his lover's arm wrapped around him. Once asleep they would become separated, but they would fall asleep like this, and he needed it right now.

He was relaxed and still tingling from the sex they’d had, but he'd wound down in such a gentle way that he could still remember the fantasy while at the same time having his head back on earth. The landing hadn’t been painful; he wasn't feeling empty at all. He could remember how he'd felt when he'd just been Blair Sandburg, grad-student, boyfriend of detective Ellison, untouched and with a certain innocence in him - still a pain in the ass, surely, but free of the burden that the real him carried on a daily basis.

He didn't hold a grudge though, and he loved that other Blair. He wished he'd been able to "meet" him for real, but fantasies were destined to exist only for brief moments in time.

Blair accepted that. He and Jim - the real them - they were enough.

Fin


End file.
